


Thank fuck for Magnus

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: I wrote this on the Tuesday after the hotel scene while we were all waiting for Isak to call or text Even. I just couldn't wait anymore and wrote my own - very optimistic - version of Even and Isak's reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind, I wrote this not knowing that "Oh helga natt" would be the best reunion scene ever, and also we had no idea how Even was doing back then ...

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Isak was sitting in his room. He had slept all day on Monday, but by now he was restless; one minute he was typing a message to Even on his phone, only to discard after three words, the next he was pacing back and forth in his room, muttering under his breath.

"Just call him … he won't pick up anyway … Then go by his place … He won't be there…"  
But then, his phone rang. Isak froze on the spot for a second, then dove headfirst onto his bed to grab it from the nightstand. It was Jonas.

"Halla?" Isak said, trying hard to sound normal, not like the complete mess he was.

"Bror, where are you?", Jonas called in a half-patronizing, half-worried tone. "We're all at the coffee shop, are you coming?"

Isak sighed deeply and sat up on his bed, hugging his knees with his free hand. "Sorry man, I forgot", he tried to calm Jonas, but he could almost hear his friend shake his head.  
"What is with you? Have you talked to Even?"

Isak felt a sting in his heart, not sure whether it was from hearing Even's name or from guilt over still not having contacted him. "Not really", he finally said. "It's … complicated."

Jonas sighed and hesitated for a second. "I think Magnus told you it's not complicated. Just call him already man!", he told Isak. "I know things haven't been easy with him, but I do know he came to see you last Friday and stayed at your place until Sunday, and ever since Monday, there was a constant smile plastered on your face, so what are you fucking waiting for?"

Isak nodded silently while Jonas spoke. Only when Jonas called his name did he realize that his friend couldn't see him. "Sorry, Jonas. Yes, you're right", he said and hung up the phone without another word.

And then, with shaking hands, he dialled Even's number. For five agonizing seconds, he listened to the ringing, and then, Even picked up.

"Isak?"

Isak's heart jumped, and he swallowed hard before he spoke. "Even", he croaked, not knowing what to tell him.

"Are you alright?" Even asked, as if it had been Isak who had run out of a hotel room, naked and confused, and had to be picked up by police.

"I'm scared, Even", Isak was almost whispering, but Even merely laughed.

"Scared of what? I'm just a little crazy, like your mom."

It didn't sound like an accusation, and Isak almost wished it was. "I should never have said that, Even", he said, fighting back tears.

He heard Even sigh deeply and worried that he was going to hang up. But instead, Even asked: "Can you come over to talk?"  
Again, Isak nodded, but at the same time replied. "Yes, I'm coming."

Even chuckled quietly. "Good, I'll make some cheese toast with Cardamom for us."

Isak couldn't help but laugh. "See you."

Thirty minutes later, Isak reached Even's house and rang the doorbell, still shaking heavily. Even buzzed him in, and Isak ran up the stairs up to his apartment, taking three steps at a time.  
And there he stood, Even Bech Naesheim, wearing a white T-shirt and grey sweatpants, grinning broadly at Isak, as if nothing had happened.

Isak stopped dead in his tracks, as if his feet were suddenly stuck to the ground. He took a deep breath and looked into Even's eyes.  
For a long moment, neither of them spoke. They just stood there, staring at each other. And then, as if he were reading his mind, Even murmured. "What happens after I save you?"

A sigh of relief escaped Isak's throat, sounding like a groan. "I save you right back", he breathed and finally, his feet moved.

He crashed into Even, who caught him in his arms and kissed him as if they had been apart for years. Isak threw one arm around Even's shoulders and combed his hair with the other hand, kissing him back frantically. After a long moment, Even let go of Isak but only to grab his hand and pull him into the apartment, and threw the door shut. He pulled Isak with him by the hand until they were in his room. Isak closed his eyes as Even kissed him again, slow and gentle this time. He just held on to him, kissing him back with everything he had. Bu then, Even moved his head back, still holding Isak in his arms. For a few moments, he stared at him with those steely eyes of his. 

He could hardly breathe, but Isak had to say something. "I was so stupid, Even. Sonja told me you weren't really in love with me because you're manic, and I just believed her."  
Even smiled gently, cradling Isak's face with both hands. "You're not the first to fall for her simple and seemingly plausible explanations."  
But Isak shook his head. "If it hadn't been for Magnus, I probably still wouldn't be here."  
Even frowned. "Magnus?"

Isak laughed at Even's confused expression. "He surprised everyone." Slowly wrapping both arms around Even's waist, he kissed him again before he went on. "I told Jonas and Magnus what happened on Friday, and Magnus told us straight up that his mother is bipolar too. And when I asked how she was doing, he just told me: 'She's f***ing awesome most of the time, sometimes she just has bad days, but mostly she's great.'"  
Isak looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "He basically showed me I was being stupid for thinking this … wasn't real."  
Even chuckled quietly and kissed Isak's hair. Then he put a finger under his chin and raised his head to look at him.  
"You were stupid. But thank fuck for Magnus eh? You're done being stupid now."

They both laughed, and then Isak was done talking. He locked Even's head between his palms and kissed him again, long and hard. "I will never be that stupid again, I promise", he whispered and Even smiled so broadly Isak was almost afraid his face would split in two.  
"We'll see", Even breathed back and kissed him again.


End file.
